A Day of Love One Shot
by jessie 33
Summary: A one shot for my friend Sanda, this is a Luke and Reid story.


A day of Love

For my friend Sanda, one of Reid's and Luke biggest fans.

What should have happened.

Reid couldn't believe today was a day he never thought would happen. He was sitting in a room in the church, he was going to marry the man he loved since the first time he saw him. He was going to marry Luke today, in front of his family, and all their friends. He was so proud that Sanda, and Katie were going to be his Best Person. He really didn't have a guy friend, oh he had friends, but Sanda and Katie were more than friends, they were like his sisters. He heard a knock at the door, he ran to the door opening it. He smiled seeing Katie, and Sanda standing there looking as stunning as ever. Sanda started to cry, she hugged Reid, "I'm so happy this day has finally come"

"Me too have you seen Luke"?

"Yeah he looks amazing,he is so nervous"

"He is so am I , he better not run away on me"

"He won't he is worried you will"

Reid smiled, "Well lets get this started". They walked out to the front, Jacob ran over hugging him. He knelt down, "Oh you look handsome in your tuxedo"

"You do too"

Henry walked over, "Congrats Reid, I'm really happy for you". Reid shook his hand, as he smiled , "Thanks Henry"

"No Hank"?

"Ok thanks Hank"

The music started Henry went inside, Jacob smiled he walked up the aisle first, and stood at the alter. Reid walked down with katie, and Sanda, he whispered, "I love you both"

They smile, and move to the side as Reid walked over to Luke holding his hand.

All eyes were on Luke and Reid, no one looked more happier than the two of them.

The minister says " We have come together today in the presence of God to witness the joining of Reid Oliver, and Luke Snyder in Holy Matrimony. This is a special time of celebration that Reid, and Luke will long remember, and because of this, they are thankful you are here to share their joy. From the dawn of human history, it has been customary for the community to place its seal of approval upon the union of two persons in marriage. If these solemn vows that they are about to make are kept faithfully, God will bless their marriage."

The minister smiles," Reid and Luke have written their own vows. Luke you can go first."

"Reid I almost lost you, but you stuck by me, and waited until I was ready to commit, and give my whole heart to you. I know you thought I pushed you away, but I promise you everyday, and every night, all I could think about was you. I knew you were the one I would marry some day, and I promise you from this day forward, I will forever be yours, and I promise you I will never hurt you again, and that is a promise". Reid smiled, "I will make sure you keep that promise". Luke smiled as the Minister told Reid to say his vows.

" I love you. You are my best friend.  
>Today I give myself to you in marriage.<br>I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you,  
>and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle.<br>I promise to love you in good times and in bad,  
>when life seems easy and when it seems hard,<br>when our love is simple, and when it is an effort.  
>I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard<br>These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life."

The both smile, as they continue staring into each others eyes.

"Does anyone show just cause, why these two should not marry today? Speak now or forever hold your peace". Reid and Luke look around, and smile, glad everything was going beautifully.

The minister says " we will exchange rings now"

Luke, in placing this ring on Reid's finger, repeat after me: Reid, this ring I give you, my personal gift and my personal promise, of love and trust, and pride that you are my husband. We will wear these rings, and the world will know that I am yours and you are mine."

Reid smiles he had tears in his eyes, but he really didn't want to cry. Luke held his hands, as Reid took the ring from Jacob.

Reid's hand is shaking putting the ring on his finger he says, "What have I to give you, Luke ?  
>The promise to take you as my only love from this day forward, to stand by your side, to listen when you speak, to comfort you when you need me, and to join your laughter with my own. Take this ring, and be<br>my husband."

They both smile, as the minister says " I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss the Groom"

Reid held Luke's face , as he kissed him, and everyone clapped.

They were greeted with hugs and kisses by everyone. Then the dinner was being served, after all the pictures were taken. They had a lovely dinner, and everyone said their speeches. They danced the night away, and Reid looked into Luke's eyes, "We finally did something right". Luke wrapped his arms around Reid, and whispered, "You are officially my hubby now". They both smile as they kiss, and they knew nothing would ever come between them again, this truly was a day they both would never forget.

The End


End file.
